


Torn by Fate, Bound by Destiny

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is a college student, Dean a mysterious stranger. Will Sam travel with Dean when someone close to him is lost forever? Follow our heroes as they discover secrets of their pasts and learn about each other. Unrelated Sam and Dean. A strange mix of AU and Canon. WIP.





	1. Chapter 1: An Almost Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Please tell me what you think. This is the first fic that I've actually liked enough to post. Reviews are always loved.  


* * *

Chapter 1: An Almost Date

The pumping bass and mass of people was not a pleasing sight for Sam as he slouched through the door of the club.

 

“Come on Sam, cheer up. You need to get out every once in a while.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever. I have a huge essay paper due tomorrow, man. I shouldn’t have let you drag me here Alex,” Sam replied with half a smile at Alex. The guy had a good heart but he was always managed to get Sam into trouble, and he wasn’t really in the mood to get arrested today.

 

“And knowing you Nerd Boy, you already finished it.” Sam rolled his eyes and headed straight to the bar. “You’re hopeless, dude.” Alex called after him, heading to the dance floor, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

 

Three beers later and Sam was still bored as hell and would rather be back home sleeping. “Hey, you don’t look in the clubbing mood. You get blown off for a date or somethin’?” Sam looked up to see a mischievous, charming grin and hair gelled into spiky disarray. Sam stared at the freckled face and sparkling green eyes and he couldn’t look away, couldn’t breathe or think. He knew that the man had said something but Sam was having trouble processing what exactly it was the he had said.

 

“What? Um, I mean, no. No.” Sam stumbled over his words trying to compose himself. “No. It isn’t like that. I just don’t like places like this. Crappy music, crowds. I like it quiet.” ‘Dammit Sam you’re rambling.’ But the charming man didn’t seem to mind. He just smiled.

 

“Well if you don’t have a date then how about we go somewhere more quiet? I know this coffee shop downtown. It not really my scene, but you seem like the coffee shop kinda guy. By the way I’m Dean.” Dean gave a crooked smile and Sam felt his insides melt. ‘Shit. Is he hitting on me? I think he’s gay. He thinks I’m gay. It’s okay I just need to turn him down.’

 

“Yeah that sounds good. I’m Sam.” ‘Dammit. That was the very opposite of turning him down.’ Sam’s brain was scrambled by Dean’s cool demeanor and he had to admit that this man could turn even the straightest men gay.

 

“’Kay. Let’s get outta –” Dean was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. “Oh, just give me a minute.” He snapped the phone open and turned away leaning against the counter casually.

 

“Hello? Hey.” There was a long silence while someone talked on the other end and Dean’s shoulders tensed. “Shit. You’re sure? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Another short pause. Dean snapped the phone shut and turned to Sam. “Shit. I’m sorry I have to go but here,” Dean snatched up a napkin and took a pen from his pocket. “This is my number. Call me later and we can reschedule.” He gave a quick wink and a last grin and rushed out the door. Sam sat in shocked silence at how quickly Dean had left.

 

“Hey. What happened over here? You seemed to be getting along with that guy but then he just up and left.” Chris was approaching with a scantily dressed and curly haired brunette. Sam wasn’t sure how to answer the question, but tried lamely anyway.

 

“Well. I think I just made a date with a dude.”


	2. Chapter 2: Automatic

  
Author's notes: sorry for a short chapter. it seems the chapters get steadily longer as the story goes on so don't worry.  


* * *

Chapter 2: Automatic

 

Sam had been waiting for his “date” with Dean about as patiently as a ten-year-old waits for Christmas. He still wasn’t completely sure why but he knew this wasn’t a chance to just pass up. Sam felt a sort of connection to Dean that couldn’t be explained. A link. An automatic attraction. Alex had been teasing him for the last two days about accidentally agreeing to go on a date with a guy. He had told him repeatedly to shut the hell up but in truth he didn’t really care. Dean was a nice person and to be honest a smoking hot guy and Sam wanted to give this a chance and maybe start a relationship. Sam was falling for Dean hard and fast like a teenage girl. The new date had been scheduled and he was supposed to meet Dean in two hours at the coffee shop he mention earlier. Sam had gotten the address and was now left to ponder what he would wear. After some very serious contemplation that made his textbooks look easy he decided on lightly faded jeans and a white dress shirt with a slight paisley pattern near the collar. All in all it was a nice outfit, his best friend and ex-girlfriend Jess had complimented him multiple times on the shirt. She said it “really brings out the color in your eyes”. As girly as that was Sam valued her opinion a lot. 

 

Sam’s anxiety faded slightly in the car on the way to the coffee shop as a sudden thought popped into his head; ‘Wait. This isn’t technically a date is it? Why the fuck am I so nervous about it? I don’t even like men. And for all I know he doesn’t either.’ But Sam was still pretty sure that Dean was gay with the way he was obviously flirting with him at the club. Sam arrived at the coffee shop, The Java Corner, and he admitted that it seemed like the kind of place he liked to go to when he wanted to relax. He was surprised he hadn’t heard of it before. Dean was waiting inside and Sam could see him through large glass windows at the front of the store. When Sam got out of the car Dean smiled and gestured for Sam to come inside with a wink that made Sam’s face go hot. As he got inside, with the bell over the door ringing softly, he gasped. Dean was covered in cuts and bruises even his face had a long painful looking gash on it.

 

“What the hell happened to you? Did you get into a fight or something?” Sam sat down quickly across from Dean and instinctively reached his hand out to check the wound on Dean’s face but drew back, embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, or something.” Dean grumbled sounding not so much upset as annoyed, as if this were something that happened often. An everyday occurrence.

 

“Seriously. What happened to you?” Sam repeated with a hard expression. Sam thought he may be imposing but he wanted to know if there was someone he’d have to beat up. For some reason he felt protective over Dean, although he hardly knew him.

 

“Calm down sasquatch,” Dean said making a jibe at Sam’s height; six foot four and putting his hands up in front of him palms forward. “Everything’s fine. No need to worry.” He chuckled and lowered his hands.

 

“’No need to worry’? Look at you!” Sam gestured in Dean’s direction. Dean was being infuriatingly blasé about the whole situation. Dean’s eyes darkened and he glared at Sam.

 

“Drop it. This is supposed to be a date not an interrogation,” Dean sighed exasperated.

 

“Wait. Did you say this was a date?” Having Dean say it out loud made it more official and now Sam felt awkward. Dean blinked quickly three times with a confused look on his face.

 

“Um. Yeah. Did you not think it was?” Dean frowned disappointedly. “Sorry. I guess I didn’t actually say. He grinned in a way that made it obvious that he was trying to cover how upset he was. “I thought you were cute so I went for it. Just made a mistake I guess. I’ll go now.” He got up from his seat and made to leave but Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s um – It’s fine. I just wasn’t sure if it was a date. I was spending the whole way here debating whether or not it was.” Sam could feel the heat on his face and knew that by now he was blushing a deep red. Dean grinned a real smile and took his seat back in his chair.

 

“Ya know. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”


	3. Chapter 3: Drag Me to Hell

  
Author's notes: I am posting these pretty quickly. I feel proud of myself. It usually takes me ages to actually get off my ass (metaphorically since I'm actually sitting at the moment) and post the chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 3: Drag Me to Hell

The past week had been absolute bliss for Sam. His first date with Dean, despite the rocky start, had gone well and the rest of them had been even better. He feared that he was neglecting his studies but didn’t really care too much anymore. Dean was the most intriguing and magnetic person Sam had ever met. They had an unexplainable connection, one that quickly turned their short time together into the best times that Sam had ever had, at least in his memory which for his younger years was oddly hazy. Today they were going to the movies and Sam didn’t care that it was a movie he had absolutely no interest in seeing. A cheaply made horror film that was bound to suck. If he and Dean weren’t kissing they would probably be discussing movie-unrelated topics in hushed voices or just looking into each other’s eyes with fingers entwined. So, as it seemed, not much movie watching was going down today. Sam arrived earlier than Dean as usual. He had offered to pick Dean up, again, but Dean had refused, again. Sam had no clue where Dean lived and he knew there were secrets hidden in his deep green eyes. Sam was deep in thought about the enigma that was Dean Winchester when a tap on his shoulder made him almost jump and turn around to see a spiky-haired man grinning his signature cheeky smile.

 

“Hey. Is the wall over there that interesting?” He asked turning his head toward the wall that Sam had been staring at as he was deep in thought, “You seem to be staring at it awful hard.” He chuckled lightly and Sam blushed, embarrassed that he had been caught spacing off thinking about Dean. ‘Wow I probably looked like an idiot.’

 

They took their seat in the back of the theater and immediately turned their attention to each other. Sam stared at Dean’s full lips and leaned in but he was surprised when Dean stopped him.

 

“Sam,” Dean placed a hand on Sam’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth across his jaw and holding him in place. “Tomorrow is going to be my last day in town,” His voice and eyes were apologetic “I’m leaving Sammy,” Dean used the nickname that Sam usually hated. Only when Dean said it did it sound right.

 

“What?” Sam hissed a little too loudly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He brought his voice back down to a whisper at the glares he got from the other movie goers and stared with wide, sad eyes.

 

“Well technically I just did.” He half grinned with a shrug of his shoulders, trying half-heartedly to lighten the mood.

 

‘But why? Why are you leaving so suddenly?” Sam asked, almost pleaded, leaning his head into Dean’s warm hand and averting his eyes. He knew he sounded pathetic but didn’t really care. Things were going so well and it was too soon for it to end now.

 

“I was in town for…work. I was only planning on staying a few weeks anyway.” Sam felt his heart and eyes sting. He felt like a moron for crying but he couldn’t help it. Dean the first good thing to happen to him in a while. Sam had been having a stream of bad luck lately including his breakup with Jessica. He had loved her, he still did, but for some reason he couldn’t love her the right way. Maybe it wasn’t back luck, maybe it was just how it was supposed to be. He was suppose to be with Dean not Jess. But now Dean was leaving and Sam was going to have no one. ‘You’ve got great friends like Chris and Jess.’ But Sam knew that it wasn’t the same. That just wasn’t good enough anymore.

 

“Is that why you haven’t let me pick you up at your house?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve actually been staying at the Red Motel nearby.” He admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Why? That’s the worst place you could have picked, it’s practically a health hazard.” Dean was definitely hiding something but Sam could understand why. They had just met so what right did Sam have to Dean’s secret?

 

“It’s cheap. I don’t have money to waste.” Dean answered shortly. Sam looked into Dean’s eyes, looking for…. something. He didn’t know what. A hint of truth maybe?

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but please don’t lie to me. I know there’s more to it than you’re telling me.” Dean looked away and down to the floor, opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say anything. The lights in the theater turned on then and Sam looked up to the screen to see the credits rolling. “I’m gonna leave now Dean. Bye.” Sam turned and left Dean frozen with his mouth hanging open as if to speak and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. When Sam got to his car his cell phone rang. He snatched it out of his pocket as quickly as he could but was disappointed to see Jess’ name and not Dean’s. It was a simple, short text.

 

'How is the date going?' Sam stared at it for a second and then replied.

 

'Its over'

 

'But the movie just ended something happen?'

 

'Yeah. It didn’t end well'

 

'Sorry wanna come over? Talk about it?'

 

'Yes. Be over soon'

 

When Sam got to Jess’ house the porch light was on. A welcoming sight. Jess was the most amazing friend and she was never angry for breaking up with her. He did love her. She was like a sister to him. He knocked on the front door and waited a minute wondering why Jess hadn’t answered.

 

“Jess? You there?” When there was no answer Sam tried the door and found it unlocked. He opened it hesitantly and stepped in looking around. It seemed the same as it always did; the pale pastel walls, the flowers that Jess enjoyed having all over her house, the soft light. But something was off. The whole atmosphere was wrong. Sam called out Jess’ name as he walked up the stairs but the only sound was the soft thumps of his shoes on the carpeted stairs. At the top of the flight of stairs the door to what he knew was Jessica’s room was ajar. He knocked and entered. It was like the rest of the house; eerily deserted. But the atmosphere was even worse, chilling. Something dripped to the floor from the ceiling, staining the carpet red. What Sam saw when he looked up made his heart stop and his mind go completely blank.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Family Secret

Chapter 4: The Big Family Secret

 

Jess, his wonderful, perfect best friend Jess was plastered to the ceiling like she was stuck in anti-gravity. Her eyes were glazed over and her skin sickly pale. There was a dark red pooling on her clothes as if her stomach had been sliced with a knife. He couldn’t breathe as he stared at her and still didn’t budge an inch when brilliant red flames erupted around her and quickly started to swallow up the room with fire. Sam felt a warmth around his waist pulling him backwards and there was a soft chant of “Jessica. Jessica.” hissing from somewhere close. He didn’t resist the movement and the thing kept pulling him until he was down the steps and out the front door. He let it lead him not caring if it dragged him all the way to Hell. But it didn’t. Whoever or whatever just took him back to the street where blaring sirens from fire trucks could already be heard, smoke was filling the air in plumes from all the windows. The arms that had been around his waist released him and spun him around with firm hands so he was face to face with a wide-eyed Dean.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He questioned, hands hard on Sam’s shoulders. Sam just stared blankly, not sure how to answer. “Shh. It’s okay now. You’re safe. Shh.” Dean whispered, bringing Sam into his arms. It wasn’t until then that Sam realized that the chants of Jessica’s name had been coming from his own mouth and he silenced them. 

 

“W-what….” He croaked out, trying to compose himself and figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“It’s okay. Come on. I’ll explain everything.” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s lower back and led him to a shiny, classic black car.

 

The ride to Dean’s hotel was a quiet one with Dean shooting glances at Sam every few minutes. Sam just stared out the window and occasionally ran a hand through his overly long hair. The speed that everything had happened was just too much for him. The silence wasn’t broken until the car was parked. 

 

“Sam,” Dean was silent for a moment before continuing, “I’m sorry. She was important you wasn’t she?” Dean went quiet but looked at Sam like he wanted to say more. When he didn’t Sam replied.

 

“how did you know?” It was the question that had been ringing in his head since Dean showed up. Dean hesitated, opening his mouth to speaking and then seemed to rethink his choice of words.

 

“It’s kinda my job. Things like this. That’s why I was all beat up on our first date.”

 

“So what was it? That got Jess?” Sam wanted to find it and end it with his own hands.

 

“A demon. A demon that I’ve been going after for a while. It killed my mom and took my brother away. I don’t even know if Sam is still alive.” Dean’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and Sam had a longing to comfort Dean somehow.

 

“You have a brother named Sam?” Sam was excited to learn something new about Dean, despite the circumstances.

 

“Yeah. He’d be twenty-two by now. I’m always looking for him, but the chances of me finding him are…” Dean hit the side window with his fist and then put his head in his hand. “Dammit. I just wish I could’ve done something. Anything.” He sounded muffled by his hand but Sam still knew that he was crying. He put his hand on the crying man’s shoulder.

 

“We should go inside. Talk there.” Dean and Sam got out of the car and headed to a door marked 101. Dean spoke again as he unlocked the door.

 

“I’m sorry. Really. I’m the one that should be comforting you right now.” He led Sam into the hotel room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sam sat next to him and the shorter man rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“No. I’m here for you. But I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. I still don’t really understand any of this.” Sam said, trying to change the subject and wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. 

 

“Well. Not sure where I should start. I hunt demons and things. You know ghosts, vampires, wendigos.” He shrugged his shoulders, “You know the usual.” Sam looked at him like he had four eyes.

 

“What the hell is a wendigo?” 

 

 

After a long and confusing talk about vengeful spirits and devil’s traps Sam was finally starting to make sense of things. Kinda. But not really. 

 

“So tell me again why exactly demons and ghosts are weak to salt?” Sam asked trying to get all his information straight.

 

“Salt is a pure substance.” Dean explained simply. “So I use shotguns loaded with rock salt against ghosts. It won’t kill them but it sure as hell helps keep them away for awhile. You have to put salt on the corpse before you burn it too. That’s how you kill a ghost.”

 

“Wow. Who thought you could kill a dead guy right?” Sam gave a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. Something he had been doing frequently since the conversation had started. Dean sighed heavily and grimaced.

 

“This is too much isn’t it? I shouldn’t have told you. I understand if you wanna run away screaming. Most people would.” Dean avoided Sam’s eyes. 

 

“No. No. I want to know. I’ll need to know. If I’m gonna help you hunt this thing down.”


	5. Chapter 5: A New Hunter

  
Author's notes: I love all the reviews I have gotten so far. They are way too nice and I actually feel like a real writer. This story is my baby though. I spend half my time on it. Time i should be spending on homework, sleep, and having a life.  


* * *

Chapter 5: A New Hunter

 

"I'll need to know. If I'm gonna help you hunt this thing down."

 

"What?" Dean shouted, standing and staring. at Sam who had flinched at his sudden outburst. "No. Sammy you can't. I'm not going to risk it. I'm going to leave and you're going to stay here. I can visit you if I have a job nearby but I'm not taking you with me." Sam could see the anger in his eyes, flaring up like fire. It hurt Sam more than he could admit, more than it should. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes and tried to hold them back. Did Dean dislike the idea so much? He'd thought that they had a real connection but he had just been in over his head.

 

"I'm sorry. I just thought… I … It was a mistake. You've only known me for a week. Why would you want to be with me 24/7?" Saying it himself made his heart clench unbelievably painfully. He wanted to be with Dean so badly, wanted to be with him no matter where that path took him. The tears he had been holding back spilled over and he quickly tried to wipe them away.

 

"That's not it. I just want you to be safe. You almost died today." He reached out and wiped away Sam's tears with a gentle finger. "I don't want you to die because of me. You're not a hunter. You don't have the same training as me Sammy." Dean put his palm on Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into the touch longing for the heat that was radiating from his hand. The shorter ones eyes were hard and determined but softened when he looked into Sam's hazel ones.

 

"Teach me. Teach me to be a hunter. I need this Dean. And I'm going to do it with you." He said reaching up to take Dean's hand in both of his and then reluctantly let go. Dean inhaled deeply and sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them there was a different light in them. To Sam's surprise Dean broke out in a grin and chuckled lightly.

 

"You're gonna need a lot of training. There's a ton of things out there that are gonna try to kill you. I'll be there to help and protect you but you'll have to be able to fight too."

 

"I know. I can handle it Dean. I'm the top of all my classes remember."

 

"Yeah that's another thing, are you sure you wanna leave school right in the middle of the year? All that work will be wasted and once you start hunting it's not easy to go back to a normal, apple pie life very easily." Dean hissed, his voice slightly harsh. Sam had already thought of that and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to school like everything was normal after what he had seen. Not when Jess was… and she'd never come back.

 

"I'm sure." Sam replied defiantly pulling Dean in by the waist until their bodies were pressed together. "Completely sure." He stared at Dean full lips for a moment before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Sam pulled back slightly and looked deep into Dean's eyes. He could feel Dean's warm breath against his lips making his brain fog up. "Dean." He breathed closing his eyes kissed Dean again harder this time. He bit Dean's lower lip lightly and then slipped his tongue in mapping out every inch of Dean's mouth. Putting a hand on the back of Sam's neck, Dean moaned into the kiss and pushed Sam back on the motel bed.

 

"Sam…," He said in a hushed, husky voice, "We were… supposed to be… discussing hunting." He managed to pathetically argue between hot kisses. Sam pushed against Dean and rolled them over so Dean was pinned against the bed.

 

"Kiss now. Talk later." He chuckled with a self satisfied smile but still rolled off Dean and sat up. "You're right. We've got important stuff to discuss. I need to know everything so get to it Teacher." Sam laughed again and gave a fleeting kiss to a grinning Dean.

 

"Hmm. Teacher. I like the sound of that." He grinned back draping an arm over Sam's broad shoulder. "Time to start the lesson, Student."


	6. Chapter 6: We need A Fucking Vacation

  
Author's notes: hmm.I'm thinking of writing a J2 story. My friend gave me the plot bunny for it and now I have a whole big story set up. I also have to write her a PWP as a reward for being nice to everyone for a whole day. And if you are wondering why I am posting so slow then blame school. (Feel free to burn the building down so I can write more.)  


* * *

Chapter 6: We Need a Fucking Vacation

 

“Hey Sam, how do you feel about the beach?”

 

“The beach? It’s nice I guess but where did that question come from?” Dean was lounging on a cheap motel bed while Sam sat at a desk typing away on his laptop. They had been staying at the same motel for the past week while Dean continued to teach Sam about hunting. Sam thought that if he were not an honors student with a full ride at Stanford he wouldn’t have been able to keep all the complicated Latin spells and legends in his head. He never thought that something other than college could make him feel like his brain was going to explode from putting too much information into it.

 

“I was thinking; we need a vacation Sammy. You’ve seemed so uptight lately.” Dean observed, although Dean probably already knew why he was “uptight”, standing up to put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “We’re going to Long Beach.” He announced cheerfully. His grin grew when he saw the smile on Sam’s face. “I’m goin’ all out on this one. Nice hotel, fancy restaurants, the beach. Everything.”

 

“So how are you paying for all this Dean? Stolen credit cards?” The taller man raised his eyebrows skeptically. Sam was sure that this was the case. Credit card fraud was just part of the deal according to Dean.

 

“Hey. I earned it fair and square.” He jokingly argued shrugging his shoulders with a grin. “It’s not my fault they give me the money.” His grin faded when Sam’s smile was only given half-heartedly. “I just think you need to get away for awhile. From everything. Especially hunting.” Sam had been doing his best to hide how torn up he was about Jess but it was easier said than done. The troubled looked still on Sam’s face made Dean lean down to give him a swift and gentle kiss on the cheek. “I see you looking at your phone all the time. Like you think she’s gonna call you. A vacation would be good for you.” He kept his face close to Sam’s and Sam turned his head the few inches it took to put his lips to Dean’s. Dean moved so he sat in Sam’s lap straddling his legs and not breaking the kiss. When they broke for air Dean breathed out “Please. Come with me on vacation? Won’t be fun without you,” against Sam’s lips.

 

“Never said no.” Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I’d love to go with you. Should I book a hotel now?” He questioned glancing at his laptop lying abandoned on the desk.

 

“Hell no. I’ll handle that,” His lips curled into a mischievous grin, “I want it to be a surprise.” Sam accepted this easily knowing that Dean was reluctant to show his emotions and this was the only way he could do it while defending his “oh-so important” masculinity. 

 

“Fine Dean. I trust you.” Sam allowed, holding Dean’s chin gently and kissing him lightly. Then he made a mock suspicious glare. “You’re not going to do anything weird are you?” he fake accused with laughter in his eyes.

 

“Would I do that?” Dean asked putting on a look of false innocence with his full lips stuck out in an exaggerated pout and his green eyes wide. Sam thought it was amazingly cute and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s lips.

 

“I’m not sure you want me to answer that question.” He purred back his eyes darkening with lust. He brought his face less than an inch from Dean’s with their noses barely touching. “You’re amazing. Ya know that?” he peppered kisses on Dean’s lips, his cheeks, his nose.

 

“Hell yeah I’m amazing.” Dean smirked and got from Sam’s lap reluctantly. “I need find a good hotel Sammy. You done with the laptop?”

 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Sam gave Dean his seat and went to sit on the bed, gazing at Dean with love in his eyes. He was really falling hard for Dean and was loving every minute of it.

 

 

The road to the mystery hotel - who’s name and location Dean was unwilling to reveal – was full of laughter and playful insults. There hadn’t been a silent moment for Sam to think about Jess or all the shit that had been happening. He was filled with bubbles from Dean’s laugh.

 

“Dean you need to update your cassette tape collection.” Sam laughed, studying the box of old tapes. Mostly classic rock.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well for one they’re cassette tapes.” He pointed out to an annoyed look from Dean.

 

“House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He retorted with a grin. His grin faded when he spoke again, “I keep wondering when you’re going to freak out on me and run away.” Sam could hear the pain hidden under the joking façade or maybe it was just his imagination.

 

“Well I think it just hasn’t sunk in yet. Ya know? The whole monster thing. And anyway,” A wide smile spread across his face, “I’m not running away anytime soon. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. So when are you gonna tell me where the hell we’re going?”

 

“We’re goin’ to Long Beach,” He stated the obvious with a smirk that said he was trying to get on Sam’s nerves. Sam rolled his eyes in response and huffed exasperatedly.

 

“That’s not what I meant. Where are we going specifically?” Sam put emphasis on the last, half-glaring half-pouting at the man next to him.

 

“I’m not tellin’ you. And what’s with that expression?” The expression in question was what Jess had always referred to as his “bitch face”. ‘Jess’ Just the thought of her name made Sam’s glare falter into a look of poorly masked depression. “What it is Sam? Somethin’ wrong? I’m sorry. I’ll tell you where we’re going if you really want me to. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Dean rambled on until Sam interrupted.

 

“No that’s not it. I’m fine. Just… hungry.” Sam grinned half-heartedly, hoping that Dean bought his lame excuse or just left it alone. Apparently he did and after Dean mumbled something about promising to go to the nearest diner the car fell into silence.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hotel Maya

  
Author's notes: Sorry for not posting for so freakin' long. I've been so busy plus writer's block. Season 6 Sam does nothing help me get inspired so I have to watch the first few seasons.  


* * *

Chapter 7: The Hotel Maya

 

Soon after they entered the area near Long Beach Dean said something that caused Sam’s eyebrows to shoot up in shock.

 

“And why exactly do I have to wear a blindfold?” He questioned, fearing the worst. Sam could think of a lot of reasons and none of them seemed like they’d end well.

 

“I want everything to be a surprise. You’re not gonna see anything until we get to the hotel room.” He smiled smugly. The small piece of cloth in Sam’s hands lay there for a minute before he drew it over his eyes, tying it gently in the back.

 

“You suck ya know that? You think maybe I wanted to see the sights on the way there?” He pouted teasingly. In truth Sam didn’t really mind but he wanted to make a point and he also kind of just wanted to get on Dean’s nerves. It was fun to mess with Dean to see the look on his face. Sam knew it would eventually come back to bite him in the ass but that was half the fun.

 

“You’ll have plenty of time for that later. Trust me you wanna get to the hotel as soon as possible.” Sam could hear the suggestiveness in his voice even if he couldn’t see it in his eyes. The warm hand that was suddenly caressing Sam’s upper thigh was sending a small chill up his spine and made him shiver with pleasure. 

 

“Keep your eyes on the road Dean.” Sam reprimanded with a pathetic attempt at sounding stern.

 

“How can you tell where my eyes are if you’re blindfolded?” He pointed out with a cocky tone in his voice that made it quite obvious he had a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

 

“Well why wouldn’t you be staring at me? I mean it’s not like there are any sights to see. Oh wait I just can’t see them.” It was hard to glare when he didn’t have the ability to use his eyes but Sam tried – and failed – anyway. Dean removed his hand reluctantly, Sam felt the car slow to a stop, and the car door opening and slamming loudly shut. A few seconds later his own door opened and Dean was guiding him out of the car by his arm. The taller tripped and nearly fell on the curb of the sidewalk.

 

“Dean,” Sam whined, drawing out Dean’s name to ensure it would annoy him as much as possible, “if I can’t see how will I make it to the hotel in one piece? Not to mention the weird looks you’ll be getting. I bet you’ll be arrested for kidnapping.” He laughed and then beamed brightly when Dean’s warm chuckle joined with his. Sam loved Dean’s laugh, low and deep in his throat.

 

“I think we’ll be okay. Just stay close,” Dean grabbed him low around the waist and pulled him in close so their bodies were pressed together side by side, “and you’ll get there just fine.”

 

Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that Dean was hiding something. Well other than the other than the obvious fact that he was trying to keep Sam from seeing the hotel; if the blindfold was any indication. As he walked blindly Sam was filled with dread and annoyance thinking of what it could be. Maybe there was something off about the room. He could of booked something really weird or kinky. Sam had no way of knowing what kind of stuff Dean was into. They hadn’t actually known each other as long as it seemed, maybe a month at most. He could keep guess what the secrets were but Sam knew he would probably never guess right and if he did he wouldn’t even know that he had.

 

“You keep saying that but how can I trust someone who’s blinded me?” He smiled widely, “And what are you hiding from me?”

 

“Only good things. You’ll love it baby, promise. I don’t want to spoil the surprise now do I?”

 

Sam managed to blindly stumble his was inside what he assumed was the hotel and wait awkwardly while Dean checked in. The receptionist’s voice expressed what he couldn’t see on her face, embarrassment, confusion. Sam clumsily made his way to the elevator that took them up a few floors with a light ping echoing on each floor. Dean walked slightly behind him with his hands on both of the younger man’s shoulders to guide him down the hall.

 

“Ah. Here it is. Room 307.” The door clicked open and Sam felt his blindfold being pulled off gently and his eyesight returned. “Welcome to Hotel Maya. I know it’s kinda girly so don’t you dare laugh.”

 

The hotel room was large, decorated with light pastel colors. A bed took up a fairly large amount of the space, and it had clean, off white sheets. There was a little table with a small candle and champagne on it. The room, and everything in it, was covered with multi-colored flower petals. Splashes of red, pink, white, and yellow rose petals painted the room. Sam just stood frozen in awe for a few seconds before beaming widely.

 

“Dean this is amazing. You planned all this?” It was flattering to have someone do all this for him. Sam was used to doing the romantic gestures since it was his “duty” as the boyfriend. As sexist as it sounded it was true. But now that he was with another guy that didn’t seem to really matter. All there problems of a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship melted away. And were replaced by a whole new host of problems. Dean, much to Sam’s surprise, just blushed a light shade of pink and shrugged.

 

“Well yeah. I mean I got the flower petal idea from a movie. Or was it a porn?” Dean tilted his head slightly and pretended to space off as gazed dreamily at the ceiling until Sam punched him lightly in the arm. Dean then continued his sentence as if nothing had happened. “Anyway, I just wanted this to be as special as possible. But it’s no big deal.” He shrugged again and smirked at Sam. He leaned in and gave Sam a quick, loving kiss, his lips soft against Sam’s.

 

“Maybe,” Sam suggested in a half whisper, keeping his face an inch from Dean’s, “We should go inside.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Dean’s expression changed to one of mischievous amusement, “Or we could stay here and give the rest of the hotel something to stare at.”

 

“Just get your ass inside Dean,” Sam purred, grabbing Dean by the collar of his jacket and pulling him through the doorway, leaving the blindfold forgotten on the ground. With Dean still in tow behind him, Sam made his way to a glass door that lead to a balcony. When he got outside he was once again struck with amazement. Covering the ground outside was a large, rainbow expanse of flowers. The garden was perfectly groomed and had more kinds of flowers than Sam could name or count. Every color under the sun was right in front of his eyes in the form of sunflowers, hibiscus, and roses. Beyond the flower garden, with its bubbling fountains, and sweet, mingling fragrances was the most beautiful view of the ocean that Sam thought could ever exist. The sun was just starting to set over the waves and the light was reflecting over the few fluffy, scattered clouds, creating a mix of pink, reds, and oranges over the shimmering water. 

 

“Dean, Dean can we go to the ocean right now? Please?” Sam pleaded, feeling like a small kid again; filled with energy and a carefree vibe. He shot Dean his best puppy eyes knowing that is was Dean’s biggest weakness. 

 

“Nope. I have dinner planned for you and it should be here soon.” Sure enough after just a few minutes of sitting at the small table on the balcony, talking about whatever it was about themselves that the other didn’t already know; which by now wasn’t actually all that much, there was a knock at the door. They made their way to the door holding hands, not wanting to lose any amount of closeness, and Dean opened the door to allow an employee to wheel in a cart of food. On the cart was a plate of delicious looking spaghetti; most likely for Sam since he had mentioned to Dean that it was one of his favorite foods when they were on a date at an Italian restaurant; and, of course, a cheeseburger for Dean. The contrast of the two dishes was humorous enough to make Sam chuckle out loud at how much it resembled the differences between him and Dean that attracted them together and Dean’s low laugh joined in a mere second later. An exchanged glance told Sam that they were both laughing at the same thing.

 

“So babe what do you think? Is dinner to your liking?” Dean asked with bravado and a side-ways look at Sam as the hotel employee set their food on the small table, retreated with a smile, and shut the door quietly. Sam wrapped his arms around the older and shorter man’s waist, kissed him sweetly on the nose, and then released him to fit down in front of his meal. 

 

“I love it. It’s absolutely perfect. Can’t believe you remembered my favorite food. Hopefully this means you’ll remember my birthday too.” Sam grinned as he ate a forkful of spaghetti.

 

“Speaking of which, when is your birthday?”

 

“Oh yeah. I never told you. May second,” Dean’s face went dark for a few seconds but then it changed to a smile and Sam thought it might have just been his imagination.

 

“’Kay. Good, that gives me time to think of a semi-decent present.” Dean was avoiding his eyes and was mostly silent for the rest of dinner.

 

The rest of the night was mostly quiet. Dean had warmed and became livelier, leaving Sam wondering what the hell had happened. They spent most of the night talking or making out on the bed until they fell asleep cuddling. Sam was still left wondering the hell was going on.


	8. Chapter 8: The Usual Spot

  
Author's notes: Not going to bother telling you that's it's been forever since I've posted and that I'm so so so sorry for not updating earlier.  


* * *

Chapter 8: The Usual Spot

“Where are we going for lunch Dean?” Sam was lounging on the bed, fingers entwined with Dean’s while Dean rested his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. It was an amazing feeling, being there with Dean. All the simplicity of just being able to lie there with the most amazing and charming guy in the world.

“Hmm. I saw a nice restaurant and bar on the way over. ‘The Usual Spot’. Apparently it’s the grand opening,” Dean said, not moving from his warm spot snuggled up by Sam. Sam had woken to the lazy light of the sunrise coming up through the window shades. The placement of the windows allowed for a wonderful view of both sunrise and sunset.

“That sounds nice. We can go and get drunk in early afternoon.” Sam chuckled lightly, grinning with overwhelming happiness. “When should we go?” Dean scooted away from Sam and hopped off the bed with an excited look in his eyes, making him look like an overly large five year old.

“Let’s go now.”

 

Sam should’ve known something was up as soon as he saw the building. It looked like a mix between a café and a bar. It had one wall made almost completely of windows. The sign not only had ‘The Usual Spot’ in large bubble letters on it but more writing below it in what looked like Japanese or some other Asian language. Sam couldn’t figure out why Dean would pick a place like this until he saw the huge banner reading ‘Grand Opening! 15% Off Everything!’ It made even more sense when he read the second banner underneath it, ‘All You Can Eat Cake and Pie Buffet!’

“Dean did you pick this place for the pie?” Sam questioned with his arm draped on the driver’s seat over Dean’s shoulder.

“What was that Sam? I can’t hear you over the music.” Dean laughed and nodded to the beat of ‘Burning For You’ by Blue Oyster Cult. “I love pie. Why would I want to miss out on a chance to eat at a freakin’ pie buffet?” Sam could almost see Dean’s eyes shine with happiness. The grin on his face was so unbelievably attractive the Sam couldn’t resist kissing one of the cute freckles on Dean’s face.

“You are so freakishly adorable.” Sam commented as he shifted his attention to Dean’s neck, kissing and suck lightly at the soft point. The skin there was warm and tasted perfectly like the unique taste that was Dean.

“I know,” Dean flashed Sam his signature smile, “but I’m trying to drive.” Dean pointed out and after a few more light kisses Sam reluctantly pulled away.

“This place does look kinda odd Dean. Part of the sign isn’t even in English.”

“I want my pie Sammy and I’m gonna get it so don’t bitch about it.” Dean parked the ’67 Impala. Sam scoffed and grinned brightly.

“Fine. Jerk.” They got out and shut the doors loudly in almost unison.

“Welcome to The Usual Spot. For today only in you can eat ten pies in one visit you get them free.” A petit woman in her low twenties with slightly wavy bleach blond hair ending barely past her shoulders and pretty blue eyes announced cheerfully as they walked in. She was wearing what looked like a school’s uniform; a blue skirt and a white shirt with blue trim and a yellow ribbon. She had pale skin but it suited her and a kind face glowing with happiness.

‘Dude!” Dean exclaimed with wide eyes and a broad smile. “Free pie.” Sam looked skeptically at him and raised his eyebrows.

“You really think you can eat ten pies?”

“Hell yes.” Dean turned and gave the blond a flirtatious smile. “So,” he glanced briefly at her nametag. “Katie. What’s with the outfit? Not that I object.” He winked charmingly in a way only Dean Winchester could. Katie giggled and it made Sam slightly scared for his life.

“This is a cosplay bar. Or restaurant. Whichever you want to call it.” She looked at Sam and Dean’s dazed faces for a few seconds before continuing. “Cosplay is like dressing up in costumes as characters from anime, you know Japanese cartoons? I’m Kagami from Lucky Star. I haven’t put on my wig yet so its a little less obvious.” Her two-second explanation did nothing to help Sam figure out what the hell she was talking about but he decided to just leave it at that. Sam was a little upset about Dean’s flirting but knew it was all harmless. Charming the women – and a few guys – into giving up information.

“Oh.” Dean nodded once with raised eyebrows. “Right. So –“ Dean was interrupted by another waitress in the same uniform as Katie running of over shouting her name.

“You forgot your wig Katie.” She said holding out a long purple wig styled with two ponytails. She herself had on a much shorter wig of the same color and was a few inches short than Katie. Her skin was tan and her eyes a dark brown that was almost black.

“Thanks Michi.” Katie smiled brightly and Michi as she was called helped her get her wig on and in place. “We have customers.” The shorter turned to Sam and Dean and smiled brightly.

“Welcome.” She hooked her arm around Katie’s and laughed. “I see you’ve met my twin. I’m Michi.” Sam was confused at that since they obviously looked nothing like twins. She led them to their table and gave them menus. Dean ordered the oh-so-healthy meal of pie and more pie while Sam got a salad. They both ordered a beer and turned to each other as soon as Michi left.

 

“What the hell is this place Dean? It seems a little different.” He raised his eyebrows. Dean just shrugged.

“You’ll be seeing a lot of weird things in the near future and eventually you get used to it.” Dean put his hands behind his head and sat back in the cushiony booth. 

“Guess I’ll have to. Don’t have much of a choice do I?” Sam sighed and took another bite of his salad. Dean had just finished his sixth pie and it was almost revolting for Sam to watch. The waitress, Katie, came bouncing over with a smile.

“Are you enjoying your food, umm, what are your names? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m Dean and this boring guy over here is Sam.” Sam rolled his eyes at this but didn’t comment. Katie smiled even wider at this and laughed.

“So you really are Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester. We’ve been waiting for you. Or at least he has.”


	9. Chapter 9: "Angels", Fangirls, and Karaoke

  
Author's notes: Say goodbye to the OCs. This will be their last chapter most likely, give or take small moments. I don't particularly like them enough to put them in again. Unless someone else actually likes them.  


* * *

Chapter 9: “Angels”, Fangirls, and Karaoke

 

“So you really are Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester. We’ve been waiting for you. Or at least he has.” Dean shot up from his seat and drew his always-concealed knife from his belt.

“What the hell are you? How do you know who we are?” Dean questioned angrily, bracing himself for a fight. Katie’s eyes widened with fear and she stumbled back, promptly falling ungracefully on the floor.

“Put down your weapon Dean Winchester.” The voice was a man’s and it came from the shadows. Dean’s knife flew out of his hand and to the direction of the disembodied voice. Sam rose from his seat, ready to help a now weaponless Dean. The man stepped out from the shadows. He was dark haired with piercing blue eyes and striking features.

“Castiel!” Katie exclaimed, “Thanks for getting here right at the last second.” She commented sarcastically, getting up and brushing herself off. She gave an annoyed but playful glare at the one apparently named Castiel.

“Dean. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Castiel assured calmly without a trace of emotion on his face.

“Oh yeah? What are you, a demon?” Dean took a step forward to stand in front of Sam, shielding him from danger. A shiver of fear went through Sam at the word ‘demon’. Dean had taught him about them and he knew they were strong. Too strong for Sam to face as his first hunt.

“You can do all the tests you want; silver, holy water, salt. But you’re not going to figure out what he is,” Michi chimed in and Sam was sure Dean would take that as a challenge. “He’s an angel Dean, and he’s here to help you.” Sam’s eyes went wide and darted to Dean’s. He had never mentioned the existence of angels to Sam. Sam searched Dean’s eyes for proof that her words were true but saw only anger and distrust flaring like fire in his eyes as Dean glared at Castiel.

“There’s no such thing! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” 

“Because I can tell you about the demon that killed your mother. I want to help you Dean.” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Right. You’re an angel and you have nothing better to do then help me out? What’s in this for you?”

“The demon you’re after; we’ve been after him for a while. He’s involved in something much bigger than just your mother’s death.” Dean thought he was being incredibly shady. It was doubtful that an angel couldn’t find and kill this demon by himself, and Dean told Castiel as much.

“Dean. You are the one who is meant to kill this demon. I can’t do it for you.” Now Dean was really ticked off. He drew his fist back and punched the angel right in his smug face. The only affect was a terrible pain in his hand and probably some broken fingers.

. . .

After a few beers for Sam and Dean they were both more willing to accept the whole “angel” story. Castiel healing Dean’s broken fingers with a touch of a finger helped a little too. Sam was a bit of a lightweight, not that he’d admit it, and was now on his fourth beer. Definitely a bad idea. And now suddenly the karaoke machine at the other end of the bar was looking very appealing. Dean and Castiel were still fighting; or rather Dean was fighting while Castiel spoke back in monotone. Dean trusted Castiel a little bit more after he healed the broken bones in Dean’s hands, but that didn’t stop him from being ticked off at the lack of help the angel had been offering. 

Sitting across from each other at one of the tables in the café, Dean hissed at Castiel in a hushed voice.

“So you can’t tell me anything about what killed my mother and Jessica? I know that you know more than you’re saying, I just don’t know why you’re keeping it from us.”

“I assure that any information we have about the demon, we are going to tell you.” Both Dean and Castiel were silent for a moment, staring.

“Well?” Dean asked, “Are you going to go ahead and tell me?” Annoyed once again by Castiel’s antics. He was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. Nobody was this clueless.

“His name is Azazel. He is known as The Yellow-Eyed Demon.” Dean waited in silence until it became apparent that Castiel wasn’t going to say more.

“That’s it? Really?”

“Yes. Really. You may find this hard to believe but you are not the center of our world Dean. We have other things to do. That’s why we need you Dean.” For the first time Dean could sense some emotion in Castiel. Anger, annoyance.

“Fine. But keep me posted on whatever else you find out, alright ‘Cas’?” This seemed like progress as small as it was. They had a name.

“I will. You and Sam are very important for success against Azazel.” Just then Dean heard music drifting from somewhere on the other side of the café. Drunken, slurred singing in a familiar voice came soon after. Dean looked around and sure enough found Sam on a small platform singing his drunken heart out. The waitresses had both gathered around to watch Sam’s performance that was definitely not in English, probably Japanese. Dean was also pretty sure that Sam was getting half the pronunciations wrong. Michi and Katie were both giggling to each other behind their hands. Dean went over as well, leaving Castiel sitting awkwardly by himself.

Sam had to say that karaoke was just the thing he needed right now. He may not understand what the hell he was saying and he may regret it later when Dean was making fun of him but right now it was just plain fun. And fun was what he had been lacking lately. Dean was staring at him with raised eyebrows and an amused smile playing at the edge of his mouth. Sam winked at him. When the song was over Sam stepped off his stage and put his arm around Dean.

“What’d you think?”

“I think you should never do that again.”

“What?” Sam put on a mock hurt expression. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said back with a smile.

Soon after it was time for closing time at the café. Sam and Dean had ended up spend their whole day there. Dean had gotten his pie. Not as much as he had originally said he would eat but he did manage to eat two and a half pies by himself. No doubt they would both be sick by morning.

. . .

“Shouldn’t you have told them Castiel?” Katie looked at the angel with a soft expression. “I think they deserve to know the truth.”

“No.” Castiel replied, shaking his head. “Not yet, they’ll find out by themselves eventually, but for now they can’t know. It would only make things unnecessarily complicated.”

“But-“ Michi was cut off.

“No. They were torn apart because it was their destiny and their souls are bound together by fate. It can’t be any other way. You’re the prophets. You already know this.” Before either of them could respond Castiel disappeared.


End file.
